


Chat noir and ladybug vs. The daleks

by hellopeople



Category: Doctor Who, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellopeople/pseuds/hellopeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the daleks come to terrorise the town in doctor who's absence there are only two people who have a hope of defeating them.... Chat noir and ladybug!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat noir and ladybug vs. The daleks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and I wrote it in a bit of a rush so could you please comment and tell me what you think. Thank you

''They're here'' said ladybug. Chat noir nodded and as he did so they ran closer so they had a better view of where the daleks were landing. 

"I hate it when we have to do the doctor's dirty work for him," Chat noir said gravely.

"I know you do your face says it all, replied ladybug"

That is when they noticed the daleks standing in front of them ready to exterminate.

"Crap!" They both said in unison. They were now both getting their weapons out at the ready.

The first dalek came forward and ladybug's flame thrower destroyed it insistly. The rest came forwards. As chat noir busted a couple more with his new electrocuting dalek device ladybug was flying over the dalek army on all who would not surrender. So all of them, of course chat noir was at the same time electricuting them all. They were also destroyed.The second wave of daleks came forward. This time they actually nearly succeeded in exterminating them but again, ladybug and chat noir's methods were impeccable. It was the last battle. As they fired so did the remaining daleks. It was a tough fight. Though in the end, good and irritating beat evil and cool and chat noir and ladybug were once agin at a victory.


End file.
